


Sleep Remedy

by bloodykiss147



Series: The Sportarobbie smut [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Insomnia, M/M, Praise Kink, i love you kink, robbie is a little self-conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147
Summary: Robbie needs a little help falling asleep so Sportacus comes over to lend a hand.





	1. Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hasn't been beta'd
> 
> Smut is in chapter 2

The first real day of summer had to be the worse day of the year, no the summer holiday had to be the worst day. Like today those little brats got to spend all day outside and are even allowed to stay out until nearly dark. It was the worst, absolute worst! All Robbie wanted to do is finally get some sleep.   
  
Robbie moved back from his periscope and to his chair to think, when was the last time he slept? Friday, and it was; Robbie counted on his fingers: Saturday, Sunday, Monday.   
  
“It must be Monday,” he said aloud to himself.   
  
Robbie's face fell from an annoyed frown to a sad one, he needed proper sleep. With that thought Robbie perked up, he must have a scheme or two ready to use. He jumped from his chair, the sudden movement made his vision go black for a moment before returning. Leaving behind a slight pain and dizziness that would lead to a serious migraine soon. Great another problem to deal with, it would get worse running around in a disguise.   
  
Robbie was about to try and sleep again when one of the kids screaming in joy over something woke him up. Robbie got up again slowly this time, he went back over to his periscope. Outside Sportacus had arrived carrying several badminton supplies. The children grabbed at the supplies and started setting everything up. Sportacus watched with a stupid smile on his face, his stupid handsome face. Robbie jumped back from his scope, he did not think Sportacus was handsome.   
  
Robbie shook his head clear and ran over to his disguises. He looked through them, but didn't see anything that worked. Then he decided it would be a better idea to not bring attention to himself. He needed to find something that would distract the kids. If they weren't paying attention to the net he could simply go over and cut it. Without a net they would have to go inside full of disappointment.   
  
Robbie walked over to a small pile of machines in the corner of his lair. None of them worked right, but it didn't matter he needed a short distraction. Then he found the perfect thing, it was a small feline robot with remote control. Sportadork would have to save it and then the kids would watch him be the hero. It was a perfect plan! Robbie snickered and grabbed the catbot.   
  
Once outside he tiptoed over to a tree barely out of view of the field the others were playing in. Far enough they definitely wouldn't see him sneak over to the net after he activated the catbot.   
  
Robbie stared up the tree and took a gulp, it was tall. Robbie shook his head and took a deep breath, he didn't need to go all the way up only a little. Robbie started climbing up the tree slowly, he got about halfway up and placed the bot on the branch next to him. Robbie was about to start back when he looked down once then clung to the trunk of the tree. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of fear, but the motion ended making him very dizzy again.   
  
He felt himself waver a bit, he let go of the trunk to hold his head when he fell. His stomach lurched as he fell from the tree. He waited to feel the hard ground, but he landed on something softer than the dirt. Robbie opened one eye and looked up at the face of Sportacus.   
  
“P-put me down this instant!” Robbie screeched.   
  
“Are you okay Robbie?” Sportacus asked.   
  
“I'm fine, put me down!”   
  
Sportacus finally did what he asked and placed him down onto his feet.   
  
“What were you doing in that tree?”    
  
“Nothing! It doesn't matter. Be quiet so I can finally get some sleep,” Robbie snapped.   
  
Sportacus raised one eyebrow at his outburst, his smile fell a little.   
  
“I'm sorry Robbie, you look tired. When was the last time you slept?”   
  
“None of your business, Sportapain. Especially since you're the reason I get no sleep anymore!” With that Robbie stomped away from Sportacus.   
  
Sportacus ran up to Robbie catching up quickly.   
  
“Robbie, how about tonight I come by to help you fall asleep?” Sportacus asked.   
  
Robbie looked at him for a moment then gave up, he decided he was too tired to fight with the blue elf right now.   
  
“Fine, why not,” he sighed.   
  
Sportacus smiled then ran back to the kids, Robbie huffed and returned to his lair.   
  
He sat down in his chair as soon as he returned home. He curled into himself and frowned, he should have said no to hyperactive hero. He would send him away when he came over in a few hours, tell him he didn't need his help anymore.


	2. Let Me Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportcus' visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd

It was about seven when a knock came from the hatch above. Robbie got up to tell Sportacus off when he slipped down and into the lair.  
  
“Listen Sportadork, I don't need your help so you can go back up to your stupid balloon,” Robbie said instantly.   
  
“Come one Robbie, I have some tea and honey to make it sweet. We can start with that, and if you don't like it I'll leave” he said with a smile.   
  
“Fine, it better not be gross,” Robbie sat in his chair and waited for Sportacus to make the tea.   
  
He did it in silence, once he finished making the tea he handed Robbie the warm mug. It felt nice in his hands, the first sip wasn't so bad. Robbie was able to finish the whole mug without complaint.   
  
“Now what?” Robbie asked.   
  
Sportacus stood up from where he had started to do push-ups at some point while Robbie had focused on his tea.   
  
“We wait. Do you have an actual bed?”   
  
“Yeah, I never use it though, the chair is fine.”   
  
“It would help if you slept on an actual bed,” Sportacus said, his voice was so genuine it made Robbie squirm a little.   
  
“Listen I'll be fine, I drank your tea and now I can just try and get sleep myself,” Robbie said.   
  
“I'm trying to help,” Sportacus walked closer to the chair, “you almost got hurt today it worried me.”   
  
“Why do you care,” Robbie snapped.   
  
Sportacus mouthed the question to himself as if it was the strangest thing he had ever heard.   
  
“I care, because we are friends,” he said without a hint of dishonesty.   
  
“Oh please, no one cares about me. I'm the villain, I don't have people who care about me, and I sure as hell don't have friends!” Robbie yelled; his voice cracked, but he held back the tears that started to blur his vision a little.   
  
“I care! I care about you a lot Robbie,” he said.   
  
“Okay, prove it, how much do you care about me?” Robbie asked.   
  
Sportacus looked away from him for a moment before he looked him in the eyes.   
  
“I care about you a lot Robbie, I care about you so much that I,” Sportacus stopped.   
  
“You?” Robbie waited.   
  
“That I love you Robbie,”   
  
“Fuck off.”   
  
“Robbie language!” Sportacus gasped.   
  
“Don't say things like that,” Robbie ignored his outburst.   
  
“But I mean it Robbie, I do love you. I love your disguises, your machines, you're very smart and very talented. Why wouldn't I love you?”   
  
“I'm also grumpy, lazy, I survive off of sugar and sweets. We are nothing a like, not to mention look at me,” Robbie motioned over himself with a look of disgust.   
  
“I think you're very attractive, especially your ass,” Sportacus said.   
  
This time Robbie was the one to look shocked at the language coming from Sportacus. It wasn't as bad as fuck, but for Sportacus it might have well been the dirtiest thing in the world. To Robbie it was, he could feel the beginning of an erection straining in his pants.   
  
“Let me prove it,” Sportacus got closer, “I have an idea to help you sleep, Robbie will you let me take care of you?”   
  
Sportacus was so close Robbie could feel his breath on his lips, he nodded.   
  
“Say it,” Sportacus whispered.   
  
“Yes, please take care of me.”   
  
Sportacus moved the final little space between them and kissed Robbie.   
  
Robbie sat stiff, but opened his mouth allowing Sportacus access. His tongue was warm and strange in his mouth, Robbie couldn't help moaning into the kiss. Sportacus scooped Robbie up bridal style into his arms without breaking their connection. Robbie wrapped his arms around Sportacus’ neck, Sportacus pulled back a little.   
  
“Bed?” He asked.   
  
“Through that door,” Robbie said pointing to a door on the other side of the room.   
  
Sportacus kissed him again and carried him into the bedroom. Sportacus dropped Robbie on the bed, he gave Robbie a few quick loving closed mouth kisses to his lips then his jaw. As he kissed down his neck Sportacus began pulling off Robbie's shirt and vest. Robbie left in his high waisted pants, Sportacus also realized he still had his shoes on too. He laughed lightly to himself. He hadn't expected Robbie to flinch when he heard it, Sportacus’ smile fell.   
  
“I'm not laughing at you Robbie. I forgot your shoes were on, it would have been a little funny to forget them. I'm so excited to be with you, doing this. I love you so much Robbie!” Sportacus said then began kissing him again.   
  
Robbie relaxed as Sportacus started kissing down his chest. Stopping for a moment to nip and play with one of Robbie's nipples. It pebbled and hardened, Sportacus took the other one between his fingers playing with it. Robbie arched and moaned, under his breath he mumbled incoherently. Sportacus moved down more until he got to the hem of Robbie's pants.   
  
“Can I?” He asked   
  
“Sportacus, I want to see you too.”   
  
Sportacus nodded and got up from the bed, he undressed. He unclasped his crystal and made quick work of his own shirt and vest.   
  
Robbie’s mouth hung open a little as he looked at Sportacus. He was as muscular as Robbie would expect with no hair except a short trail from his navel into his pants. Robbie looked from Sportacus to himself and back a few times. Sportacus could see his thoughts as his emotions showed through his facial expressions. Robbie felt the overwhelming need to cover up. He couldn't find his blanket so he crossed his arms over himself.   
  
“Robbie, please it's okay. You're beautiful and I want to see you.”   
  
Sportacus kissed him. It was a light press of his mouth, just something to reassure Robbie he means what he was saying.   
  
Robbie unfolded his arms and let Sportacus crawl back on top of him. He removed his pants then Robbie's. Robbie's erection throbbed hard against Sportacus’ member. Sportacus removed his hat and wouldn't look Robbie in the eye. Robbie scoffed at him a little before pulling him down for another kiss.   
  
“I know you're an elf, you don't have to hide it Sportakiss,” Robbie laughed.   
  
Sportacus blushed taking Robbie's face between his hands and kissing him.   
  
“Tell me what you want Robbie. I'll give you anything, you deserve all my love” Sportacus said against his mouth.   
  
“I don't know, I've never actually done anything like this before,” Robbie whispered.   
  
He looked away in shame, tears starting in his eyes, Sportacus took his chin and pulled him back.   
  
“Shh, it's alright we can go nice and slow. You tell me if you're uncomfortable or if you like it, never be nervous to say stop either.”   
  
Robbie nodded, “I like to be touched, by you at least.” He admitted.   
  
“Wonderful! That's a great starting point,” Sportacus said.   
  
Sportacus slide one hand slowly across Robbie's chest. Then down combing his fingers through the curly hair just poking out from under his boxers. He moved around Robbie's cock to caress the inside of his thigh. Sportacus kissed and sucked a mark onto the milky skin. Robbie bucked his hips aching for attention.   
  
“You're so beautiful Robbie. I want to mark up every inch of you, I could too and no one would know. Maybe I'll leave a few above your collar, let the whole town know how lucky I am to have you,” Sportacus begun to ramble.   
  
Sportacus nipped and marked more spots on Robbie's thigh before moving to the other to do the same. Robbie grabbed Sportacus urging him up, this time Robbie started the kiss. He ran his tongue over Sportacus' soft bottom lip. Sportacus moaned loudly allowing Robbie to enter. Sportacus couldn't help rolling his hips grinding their erections together.   
  
“You make me feel so good Robbie,” Sportacus said, his breathing heavy and uneven.   
  
“Sportacus you're amazing, and gorgeous and I don't understand you at all.” Robbie hugged him close.   
  
Sportacus stopped rutting again Robbie and held him as he began to cry.   
  
“Oh Robbie, I could say the same thing about you. I can't help myself, sometimes I love to watch you. Especially interacting with the children. You care about them so much, how could I not love a man like that. I know it doesn't feel great when a scheme fails, but we always have fun, and not to mention your disguises! Most of the time I can't believe it's you,” Sportacus said kissing him after each point he made.   
  
“Everyone can see right through my disguises,” Robbie mumbled into Sportacus’ shoulder.   
  
“No they don't, it's actually incredibly interesting. Might be magic, do you have a little magic in you?”   
  
“No, but I'd like to,” Robbie giggled.   
  
Sportacus muffled his own laugh into Robbie's hair as kissed to top of his head.   
  
“Do you want to continue?” Sportacus asked.   
  
“Yes, if you want to. I ruined the mood a little,” Robbie blushed.   
  
“Not at all.”   
  
Sportacus started kissing Robbie letting him decide when to deepen it. It didn't take long before they were both rutting against each other.   
  
“Robbie, I can I suck your cock,” Sportacus asked.   
  
Robbie arched off the bed with a groan he couldn't believe what he had heard. Robbie began nodded vigorously.   
  
“I need to hear you say it, my love,”   
  
“Oh God, please Sportacus I want you to,” Robbie moaned.   
  
Sportacus smirked as he slid down kissing and marking Robbie's body. He stopped at his still clothed erection. Sportacus slipped his fingers in pulled the royal purple boxers down and off with a single pull. They ended up caught on one of his long legs. Sportacus giggled as he threw them off and kissed the side of Robbie's knee lovingly. He continued his addictive little kisses up his thigh. Placing one more to the head of Robbie's dripping cock making him buck.   
  
Sportacus could hear Robbie take in a sharp breath. He smiled as he took the whole thing into his mouth in one go. He took Robbie down until the tip hit the back of his throat. Sportacus swallowed . Robbie began biting at his knuckle to smother his heavy breathing and begging noises. Sportacus lifted his head, began fucking his throat on Robbie's amazing cock. He could become addicted to the taste that was purely Robbie.   
  
“Sportasuck, I'm going to cum if you don't stop,” Robbie whined.   
  
Sportacus had to chuckle at the continued use of nicknames even while Sportacus had him in his mouth. He did pull off though with a long slurp and loud pop at the end.   
  
“We wouldn't want that, not yet,” Sportacus said.   
  
“I want you to fuck me unconscious. I want you inside of me, please Sportacus.”   
  
Sportacus sat up onto his heels and looked down at Robbie. He wiggled straining for more, pre-cum dripped down his cock as it twitched. Sportacus couldn't help smiling at the man below him.   
  
“What are you looking at?” Robbie pouted.   
  
“I'm realizing how lucky I am,” Sportacus smiled.   
  
Robbie blushed, but didn't look away from Sportacus.   
  
“I love you so much Sportacus,” Robbie said as he grabbed Sportacus down for a deep passionate kiss.   
  
Sportacus shivered and went completely still against Robbie. He put his face into Robbie's neck a blush creeping from his ears down his neck.   
  
“Did you?” Robbie asked, he tried but failed miserably to not laugh.   
  
“I'm sorry. Hearing you say that, I lost it.”   
  
Robbie smiled and bit down on the part of shoulder that he could reach giving it a little mark. He made a few more while Sportacus continued to hide in his shoulder. Robbie pulled off Sportacus’ spoiled underwear and threw them aside.   
  
Robbie nearly came himself when he felt Sportacus’ slicked dick fall against him. Robbie arched rutting his still hard cock against Sportacus’. He groaned into Robbie's neck kissing the spot he hid in.   
  
“I'm still hard,” Robbie licked up Sportacus’ eat.   
  
Sportacus jerked back screaming in pleasure. Sportacus finally looked back at Robbie again.   
  
“Robbie can I try something?” Sportacus asked sheepishly.   
  
“Yeah, go ahead.”   
  
Sportacus kissed him on the mouth then gently and easily flipped Robbie onto his stomach. Robbie didn't say a word as Sportacus flipped him over onto his stomach, he put a pillow under his hips to lift them up.   
  
Sportacus ran his hands up each thigh over Robbie's glorious ass. The ass he would sometimes catch himself staring at, next time he would get a taste. Sportacus rubbed small circles before spreading his cheeks exposing his hole.   
  
“You wouldn't happen to have any lube?” Sportacus asked.   
  
“Drawer,” Robbie said pointing out to the side table.   
  
Sportacus searched the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. There wasn't any condoms, but Sportacus didn't want to go that far yet.   
  
“I'm going to use my fingers, we can do the fucking unconscious next time. How's that sound?” Sportacus whispered into Robbie's ear.   
  
Sportacus sat back up and poured a decent amount of lube onto his hand. He warming it a little before rubbing it against Robbie's hole. His slipped one finger through the ring of muscle.   
  
Robbie arched into his finger, Sportacus took hold of his hip and slipped his finger in. Robbie couldn't stop moving wanting more of Sportacus inside of him.   
  
“Sportacus,” he moaned.   
  
Sportacus removed his finger added another. He pressed them both in slowly letting Robbie relax.   
  
“More.”   
  
Sportacus nodded even though Robbie couldn't see him. He added another finger, fucking Robbie with them. Sportacus moaned and whimpered as he watched his fingers easily disappear into Robbie. He couldn't help adding a fourth along with some extra lube, Robbie yelled out into the pillow under him. Sportacus was hard again watching his beautiful Robbie take his fingers.   
  
Robbie began to buck harder into Sportacus’ fingers. Sportacus found the spot he was looking for when Robbie howled out. Sportacus kept pushing into the soft spot making Robbie continue to scream.   
  
“Sportacus I'm going to come,” Robbie gasped out.   
  
Sportacus pulled out completely and flipped Robbie over onto his back again. He kissed him while stroking his cock until Robbie went ridged as he came hard. The force almost pushed the air from his lungs. Sportacus kept rubbing him through his orgasm. Robbie pulled Sportacus down into a slow kiss.   
  
“Where is your bathroom? Neither of us want to sleep in the mess,” Sportacus kissed his cheek.   
  
“I'll go get a cloth,” Robbie kissed him back and left the bed.   
  
Sportacus watched him walk away and rubbed his second erection of the night. Robbie returned catching him doing it, Robbie smirked and went back into the bed.   
  
“You're hard again,” Robbie said ghosting his hand up Sportacus’ perfect member. “Next time you're going to fuck me with that.” He took it into his hand stroking it slow, smirking at all the sounds coming from the blue elf. “You’re too perfect for me Sportacus, I still can't understand what you see in me, but I love you so much.”   
  
Sportacus came a second time having Robbie stroke him through it like he had done. Robbie cleaned up the mess and they laid down cuddling close together.   
  
“I still can't get over that little kink Sportalover.”   
  
“I love you, Robbie,” Sportacus blushed.   
  
“I love you too,” Robbie smiled as he began to fall asleep.   
  
Sportacus felt his breath steady as sleep overtook him too.

**Author's Note:**

> http://garrusvakarianismyboo.tumblr.com/


End file.
